The Art of Go
by Gaara5
Summary: AU. When he found Sai's goban, Hikaru who owned a computer allowed Sai to play internet go but did not frequent any go salons. Longer summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! Its been a long time. I know alot of people are probably wondering about For the love of go. Its been too long since I actually wrote it although I won't continue it, I may rewrite it.

Now this new fic has been floating in my head for a while so I decided to just write it. Please tell me what you think of it. My writing style had changed quite abit since the last time I posted anything.

I don't own anything!

The Art of Go

_SUMMARY: AU. When he found Sai's goban, Hikaru who owned a computer allowed Sai to play internet go but did not frequent any go salons. Although Hikaru learned to play go, he had no interest in playing anyone other than Sai. Years later after Sai faded away, Hikaru does not play for many years until one day he meets Touya Akira at his University. _

Chapter 1: Beginings

Hikaru needed money. It was as simple as that. His parents had yet again cut off his allowance due to a lousy score on an exam. He was too young to get a job neither could he steal the money from his mom's purse. She always kept track of how much money she had with her. It was a force of habit she had picked up after an incident when someone had stolen all the bills in her wallet. After that his mom had taken to counting how much money she kept in her wallet before and after she went out.

He could always ask his grandpa for money like usual. No, that would not work either. His grandpa was stingy and would probably make him go with him to a go club or something boring like that in exchange for the money. For as long as he could remember, the old geezer had been trying to him interested in go. There was no way he was doing that again. Last time it was hell, there had to be another way.

Hikaru had been continuously tapping his pen on his desk for several minutes not noticing that class had started.

"Shindou!" yelled Sensei startling Hikaru who almost fell out of his chair. Snickers and giggles filled the classroom as he straightened. "Pay attention! After the grade you got last time, you cannot afford to space out!"

"Yes, Sensei" Hikaru replied shrinking in his seat.

_Stupid, Sensei. It's not like I was talking. _Hikaru thought annoyed. _Who the hell cares about Social Studies anyway._

He half listened as the teacher returned to her previous droning. Looked back at his notebook, so far all options had been crossed off his list except for selling some of his stuff. He grimaced at the idea of selling his precious manga and video games. He had nothing else of value. That was when he came to a realization. Grandpa's attic. Of course. The old man almost never went up there and he probably did not even remember what he had put in there over the years. It was perfect! All he had to do was find something of value and sell it at a pawn shop. Even better, he knew that every Tuesday his grandpa went out and his grandma spent the day baking. He would get free sweets and money all in one day.

Now all he had to do was suffer through the rest of his classes. He sighed in exasperation. He had always had trouble sitting still for more than a dozen of minutes. School has always been and still is torture which was why he was known as the class clown. The jokes and stunts he pulled in class were a distraction and made time pass faster. He had never been able to completely focus all his attention on the lecture anyways. When he did write notes, they were full of doodles and sketches. He had never actually shown anyone his more serious drawings not even Akari, his childhood friend or his mother. He had hidden his sketchbooks quite carefully. It was embarrassing and personal. Showing them to anyone felt like baring himself for examination. There was no way in hell he was doing that anytime soon.

He had taken up art when he was seven because his mother had a tendency to confiscate his manga and computer when his grades drop too low. At first, it had been something to pass the time but after so long it had become something he enjoyed. Hikaru always felt a sense of calm when he created something on a piece of paper.

His first drawings consisted of manga influenced sketches. They had been pretty shabby at first of course. As he improved, he found manga style art somewhat lacking. It required no details or realism. That was when he decided to go for the draw what you see approach. It had been difficult at first to get the object to look three dimensional. After finding tips on the internet, it was vastly simplified. Once he got the hang of objects, he moved to people. He drew portraits of everyone he knew before moving to drawing people he saw on the streets from memory.

It was funny he could visualize faces and the redraw them on a paper. Most of the time, he only had to see them once. Of course, he had tried to apply the same principle to school work but it was difficult to focus his memory on the kanji. The few times he had tried half the page in his mind was blurry or missing.

He had been so lost in thought that he did not hear the bell ring. He felt a hand on his shoulder and whipped around in surprise. The twelve year old saw that it was Akari.

"Hikaru! Didn't you hear me? I called you a hundred times. It's time for lunch you know."

He looked around laughed sheepishly as he realized that they were the only ones left. Rubbing the back of his head, he replied mischievously:

"Oh I didn't even notice." he turned away and rolled his eyes to back of his head. He paused dramatically before whipping his head around. "Because I was sleeping with my eyes open!"

She screamed at the sight of his blank white eyes. He laughed as she ran out of the class. He wiped the mirth out of his eyes before gathering his stuff and putting it away.

################

At lunch, Akari spent almost the entire period glaring at Hikaru. She was propably badmouthing him with her friends. Although he was popular with the boys, due to the pranks he had pulled on most of the girls, most of them were annoyed with him. The pranks did earn him brownie points with the boys but that was not why he did it. Entertainment value was the most important. Making girls scream was a hoot.

"Hey Hikaru!" called Kenji from his right. "Are you joining us at the arcade after school?"

"Sorry guys. My mom pulled my allowance. I have something to do anyways."

"Is it because you got 17% on your last history test?" asked Satoshi. All the other boys laughed.

"Ha ha ha" Hikaru laughed sarcastically. "Laugh it up. Your scores were no better."

"Yeah, but none of us ever got a _17 _score." pipped up Hiro. "I mean you'd think that you'd try to get better grades after you spent last summer in remedial classes."

Hikaru glared at them. He could see the mocking eyes from all directions. Although it was not the first time they did this, it still hurt every single time. His grades were a sore subject. He tried to study. He really did. Nobody understood how hard it was for him. He got up from his seat and stormed away.

"Come on, Shindou!" he heard them yell after him. "We were only jocking!"

Ignoring them, he walked out of the cafeteria. He did not know why he hanged out with them most of the time. He did not feel close to any of them but it was better than being completely alone. Even Akari harped at him about his grades. It was a low blow in his opinion. He went to their classroom and finished his lunch there. After that he waited for the next class, while looking out the window.

################

When the last class ended, Hikaru sighed in relief. He packed his backpack and went to Akari.

"Hey Akari. Are we walking home together today?" He asked hoping she would say no. She would insist on going with him to his grandpas house and whine incessantly as he looked through the attic. He was not in the mood for another lecture on his low scores.

"No, I'm going shopping with Shizumi and the girls." She huffed out. He could tell she was still pissed at what he did before lunch.

"Oh good!" he said laughed in relief. Hikaru did not see her fist coming until he felt it hit him.

Rubbing his head he yelled: "What was that for!"

"Stupid Hikaru!" she yelled back before leaving without looking back at Hikaru.

He stared blankly after her. He did not understand what he did to deserve that.

_Girls! I'll never understand them! They're insane!_

"Why did Akari hit you like that, man?" Satoshi asked from behind him.

"I don't know. I didn't even say anything stupid or gross!"

"Knowing you, you probably did say something stupid without even realizing it." Satoshi replied.

"Shut the hell up Satoshi! You're no better! Last week three girls slapped you all in the same day." Hikaru yelled feeling his bad mood flood back into him.

"Sheesh, I never said I was better Shindou." he replied taken aback. He put his arm around Hikaru's shoulder before continuing. "You've been on edge all day. What's gotten you so wound up? You're no fun today."

Sighing Hikaru realized that he was right. This business with his grades and his allowance had made him hypersensitive to every comment pertaining to his intelligence.

"Sorry about that Satoshi. My mom gave an hour long lecture last night about my grades. It's made me irritable today."

"I get it man. We'll lay off the grades for a few days." Satoshi replied. "You know we meant nothing by it during lunch right?"

"Yeah. Sorry I stormed out like that." He felt bad for badmouthing them now. They were not that bad.

"Nah. Are you sure you don't want to come to the arcade with us? I could lend you a few coins."

"No that's okay. Go on without me." Hikaru replied. He did not like borrowing or lending money unless it for something urgent. It never felt right.

"If you change your mind we'll be at the usual place until 6 o'clock."

"6? Since when do you go home at 6 o'clock?"

"Since mom saw my history grade."

They looked at each other for a moment before laughing at the irony. After saying goodbye, Hikaru left to take the bus to his grandpa's house.

#############

"Mom, I'm home!" he yelled. Thanking every deity that she was in the kitchen preparing supper. Otherwise, she would have seen the box he was carrying and would start asking uncomfortable questions. So he ran up the stairs to his room, slamming the door shut. He quickly hid the box from sight in case his mother came into his room.

"Supper's almost ready! Clean yourself up, young man!" She yelled back unfazed.

"Okay, Mom"

He quickly changed into his home cloth which consisted of very baggy hoody and louse pants. While washing his hands and face, Hikaru wondered what his mother had made. He hoped it was ramen. _Nothing like ramen to lift your spirit._ He thought to himself. But he doubted it. His mom was probably still pissed at him for that grade. Sighing he went down the stairs. He noticed as he descended the stairs that there was a familiar delicious sent permeating the air.

"Ramen!" he yelled in realization. He ran into the kitchen. "You're the best mom!"

"Why are so surprised?" she asked amused.

"Because..." he started before getting annoyed. "You know why mom!

"No, I don't, dear. Please tell me, honey." She feigned ignorance.

"Because I failed the history quiz!" he yelled.

"And that is precisely why I made ramen." she replied. "Now eat and go study mister. I will be checking on you to make sure. Your teacher called and told me you have a make-up quiz tomorrow. You will not fail this one."By the end of her speech, she was glaring down at him.

"Yes, mom." he mumbled.

"What was that honey?" she replied sweetly.

"I said yes. Jeez are you getting deaf?"

"No sweetheart. You should not mumble, otherwise no one will understand what you're saying."

He decided it was better for him not to reply. He knew that he was on thin ice when she called him sweetheart. He ate as quickly as he could. When he put his bowl in the sink, his mother said:

"Now go study your History dear. I'll check on you soon. If you're a good boy, you'll get a snack."

Her tone clearly underlined a serious threat. He could not get out of there faster. His mom was really sweet and kind of meek most of the time but when his grades came back, it was a completely different story.

Once in his room, he went over to his desk. Taking out his textbooks, notebooks and pencil case, he proceeded to opening his history book and took out his pencils. He stopped for a moment, listening for his mother's movements. She was doing the dishes from the sound of it. Perfect! He could now check out the things he had taken from his grandpa's attic. Carefully he removed the box from its hiding place. It would not do to make too much noise otherwise his mom would get suspicious. After making sure that his mom was still busy, he opened the box.

In the box was a very old goban. He knew it had to be very expensive. New gobans, the non-foldable ones anyway, were very expensive. He could only imagine how much an old one with cost. Grinning, he carefully took out the go board and the two jars that held the stones. The goban was filthy, covered in a thick coat of dust. He looked around for something to clean it with. He could not use his clothes otherwise his mom would start asking questions. His lying skills were almost non-existent. He grabbed a pair of worn socks. They would not be missed since he had a dozen the same color. He was a growing boy so they would probably need replacing soon anyways.

The first sock got dirty quite quickly. Discarding it on the floor he took the second sock. He rubbed vigorously. It was pretty clean except for a stain that looked strangely like blood. There was no way right? Feeling the hair on the back of his neck stand, he stared at the stain in apprehension. He rubbed at it some more but no matter how hard he rubbed it said there.

"Why won't this stupid stain come off?" he muttered under his breath.

"Can you see the stain?" a disembodied voice called out to him.

Looking around him frantically, he found that there was nobody there. He now had goosebumps covering his arms making his skin crawl. Distantly he noted that his mother was still doing the dishes but it had to be her; there was no one else in the room or in the house for that matter. His dad was away on a business trip.

"Mom!" he called freaking out. "Is that you?"

"You can hear my voice! Thank you god, I will now return to the world of the living!"

The go board was now glowing. The light was almost blinding in its intensity. Hikaru stared wide-eyed as the light shot out forming the shape of a man.

"Hikaru! Are you alright dear?" he heard his mom call. He wanted to reply but no sound came out of his throat. It was becoming hard to breathe as he saw the face of whatever it was. It was a man dressed in ancient garbs. His vision was clouding with dark edges as blinding pain shot through his head. Distantly, he heard his mother screaming his name. He could feel her touch him but he could not move. The last thing he was conscious of was his mother's tearful pleading.

##############

Mitsuko Shindou sat in the hall waiting for the doctor to come out. She was still crying in fear for her son's health. Hikaru was such a healthy boy and he had been fine during supper. Finding him lying there prone and unresponsive was the most terrifying she had ever experienced. She prayed to god that her baby was not gravely ill.

"Mitsuko!" she heard someone call. She turned to see that her father in law was finally here. "What happened?"

"I don't know! He was fine before! I found him slumped over a goban! He was so pale!"

She exclaimed trying to keep calm.

"A goban?" Heihachi Shindo repeated incredulous. He knew as well as she did that Hikaru did not play go. He had never had any interest in it no matter was her father-in-law had tried.

Before she could answer the door to her son's room opened revealing a man in a white coat.

"Doctor!" rushing to the man's side she asked frantic. "Is he alright?"

"You don't have to worry Shindou-san. Your son will be fine. He regained consciousness not too long ago. He has a bit of a head ache from the fall but I believe that your son had a panic attack."

"A panic attack?" Heihachi questioned. "The boy was in his bedroom when he collapsed. What could have caused a panic attack?"

"I have asked your son but he does not seem to have a clear recollection of the events that took place." the doctor replied. "His vital signs are good but we would like to keep him overnight for observation."

"Thank you doctor." she said relief flooding over her. "Is it alright if I stay the night with him?"

"Of course, Shindo-san. You may take the bed next to his. You may go in to see him now."

She hurried into the room. Her son was lying there and he still looked too pale.

"Hikaru!" she rushed taking him into her arms as she covered his face with kisses.

"Mom! Stop that!" He yelled blushing madly. He tried to push her away but she could barely feel his efforts. She settled him back into his bed more comfortably. "Go to sleep, dear. You'll feel better after a good rest."

He looked at her sleepily. He gave her an adorable smile and muttered a soft goodnight before falling asleep.

Her father-in-law plopped down next to her. They sat there watching Hikaru sleep both deep in thought.

###########

Hikaru sat in class the next day. He had insisted on going to school because he did not want to lie in bed as his mother mollycoddled him. He made sure to hide the goban. He did not want her questioning its presence in his room. The ghost of the board was currently exploring the room in wonder. The only good thing about this whole thing was that they could talk through their thoughts so he will not look like a nut job.

"Ne, ne, Hikaru. What is this thing?" the ghost asked as he pointed at the chalkboard. He was about to yell at it to shut up but as he saw its adorable wide eyes. He could not bring himself to do it.

_It's a chalkboard. Teachers use it to write while they lecture. _

_Ooh! Simply amazing! The world has changed so much since the last time I was here. _

_Look you're obviously a ghost right? So why haven't just moved on? How the hell can we talk to each other like this?_

_I have attached myself to your consciousness. _

_My consciousness. _Horrified Hikaru continued. _You're trying to take over my body aren't you?_

_NO! Hikaru, I cannot do such a thing! I am not an evil spirit._

_Riiight... You're just saying that to give me a false sense of security. Then when I least expect it you plan to oust me take my body!_

Hikaru was shocked when the ghost grabbed his arm and pleaded earnestly:

_Please believe me! I would never do such a thing!_

_Fine... I believe you. But! One step out of line and we're through!_

He felt a rush of warmth go through his body.

_What was that sudden feeling?_

_That was... My joy. I am in your consciousness so when I feel something strongly it seeps into you. _

Before he could comment, the teacher came into class and said:"Good morning class!"

The students replied in unison. "Good morning Sensei!"

Hikaru winced at the sound of their voices. The headache he had gained from the ghost's entrance into his head was still there.

"Since everyone did poorly on the last test, I have decided to give another test today."

The whole class grumbled and some even screamed. Hikaru massaged his head trying to alleviate his headache. The teacher proceeded to hand out the test papers. Because of what happened yesterday, he had had no chance to study. He looked down at the test in misery. He just hoped that his mom did not hold it against him for flunking again.

_Are those history questions? _

Hikaru jumped in surprise as the ghost was suddenly very close.

"Don't do that!" Hikaru yelled. He stood stock still as he realized that he had said ti out loud.

"Shindou-kun, what is the matter?"

Before Hikaru could formulate an answer, Akari lifted her hand and said:

"Sensei, Hikaru fainted yesterday... He was even taken to the hospital by an ambulance. I don't think he's completely recovered."

The boys in class all started to ask Hikaru questions. To his relief the teacher made everyone quiet down and told them to start their tests.

_Look, until we figure out what to do, don't talk to me so suddenly._

_Okay..._ The ghost said sulkily with an apologetic look on his face. Hikaru forgave him because he could feel its remorse through the link.

_So who are you?_

_I am Fujiwara no Sai a nobleman from the Heian era. I was the emperor's go instructor at the palace. I played go every day and I was filled with happiness._

_Well that explains why you were in a goban. You're another go nut._

_I am not a go nut. _The ghost said pouting.

_Fine. Just continue your story. _He was in no mood to argue with a ghost.

_Well... At the time there was another go instructor to the emperor. One day, he commented to the emperor that there was only need for one instructor. He suggested that we play a game for which the victor would remain in the palace. _

_So... Then, who won?_

_The game was played evenly. While everyone's focus was on the board, I noticed that there was a white stone mixed in his basket of black stones. I did not find it too strange and expected him to hand it over to me as was customary. However, he waited for the right moment, and places the stone in his captured pile. _

_He cheated... What a bastard!_

_When I was about to call attention to what he had done, he yelled out that I had been the one to add a stone to my captured pile. I tried to protest but no one else had seen anything. So the emperor, told us to continue while denying the possibility that anyone would dare do such a thing in his presence. I was still too shocked over what had occurred and I lost. _

Sai paused tears streaming down his face. Hikaru could feel the heart wrenching pain emanating from the ghost.

_I was branded a cheater and driven from the capital. Living was too painful so I drowned myself 2 days later. My soul was unable to rise to heaven. I wanted to... play more go. My spirit attached itself to a goban. Along time passed before I heard the voice of a young boy. I was able to stay in a part of his mind and since the child had an interest in go, he willingly allowed me to play as much go as I desired. However at the age of 34, he passed away. His name was Honinbo Shusaku and he was a good person._

_Never heard of him but that explains the bloodstains on the go board. Are you haunting me because you want to play more go?_

_Yes... For I have yet to achiever the Hand of God._

_Look Sai... I'm too young for go so I have no interest in it._

He suddenly felt very sick. He shot out of his seat tried to get out of class before he threw up all over the place. Unfortunately, he tripped on a desk leg before he could reach the exit. Before he could stop himself, he vomited all over the ground.

"Ew! Sensei, Hikaru puked on my new shoes." yelled a girl near him.

The headache was coming back as the other kids yelled in disgust. He felt a gentle hand on his back.

"Shindou-kun, are you alright?"

"Sorry, Sensei." he said weakly. "Can I go to the bathroom?"

"You should go to the infirmary."

"I don't need to go there." he replied stubbornly. "I feel better now."

"Alright but if you still don't feel well, I want you in that infirmary young man."

Hikaru hurried out of the classroom before turning on the ghost.

_What the hell was that!_

_I felt so sad about not being able to play go. I think it leaked into your consciousness. _

_Why don't you attach yourself to someone else? Someone who likes go for example. _

_I cannot. Once I attach myself to another human being I cannot leave this person. _

Hikaru looked at the man in annoyance. He still felt like vomiting. It was obvious to him that as long as he did not play go the spirit's sadness would make him feel nauseous.

_Alright fine! I'll play go for you._

_Really!_ As soon as the smile came to Sai's face the nausea disappeared confirming his suspicions. The ghost was practically bouncing with joy as Hikaru headed for the bathroom.

What had he gotten himself into?

END OF CHAPTER 1

Thank you for reading the first chapter :)

I would much appreciate it if you would review! **  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Another update! I'm sorry to say that you may have to wait until the end of April for chapter 3. **

**Exams...**

**Anyways, I would like to thank all the people who reviewed: Pluma Desatada, Darkskeleton, annvelwis, anonymous, Karei, anon, Ginebra and Aibeloved.**

**It's nice to receive encouragement :) If anyone has any constructive criticism, I'm open to it.**

**As for the questions asked by reviewers:  
**

**_Will Akari lose her place to Akira like in the canon? by Darkskeleton_  
**

**ANSWER: I hadn't really thought about it until you asked. After consideration, I decided that in my fic Akari will have a bigger role than in canon. I never really liked that Akari was left behind in the storyline. She is Hikaru's childhood friend for christsake and if you ask me, you should make time for such friends no matter how busy your life gets. But that's only my opinion on the matter.**

**_Now onto the fic, still don't own the characters and if I did I wouldn't have ended it there.  
_**

THE ART OF GO

CHAPTER 2 : FRIENDSHIP

He was at his last nerve. Sai the nuisance that attached himself to him was currently whining about go. Again. It has been a week now. A week of this. He did not know how much longer he was going to be able to stand it. Playing go on the internet as soon as he finished his homework. He had to stay up very late to keep up with the spirits demands. It was always one more game that turned into ten. He had not drawn a single thing since he had been hoisted with the darn ghost. It was disconcerting and made him feel constantly on edge.

The only good thing about the ghost he admitted was his improved grades. His mother had also restored his allowance so he did not have to sell the goban anymore. He winced as he remembered Sai's reaction when he found out that Hikaru had been intending to sell it at a pawn shop. His ears were still ringing from the wails that ensued. As happy as he was about all this, his phys ed grade had suffered because he could not seem to concentrate on what they were doing.

All his friends had noticed the sudden change. At least they did not know about his playing go. Well, his playing go for Sai. He did not want anything to do with the game. He buried his face in his head trying to count to ten and calm down. The constant chattering in his head was getting on his nerves. He had been trying to do his math homework for that last hour.

_**Hikaru! Are you done with your homework? Can we play go now?**_

That was the last straw. Hikaru felt his anger and frustration explode as he yelled:

_**SHUT UP! WOULD YOU SHUT JUST SHUT UP?**_

Sai stopped giving him a stricken look.

_**DO YOU EVER THINK ABOUT ANYTHING OTHER THAN YOURSELF AND GO? ARE YOU THAT SELFISH THAT YOU CAN'T EVEN SEE WHAT YOUR OBSSESSION IS DOING TO ME? I HAVEN'T SLEPT MORE THAT 4 HOURS AT NIGHT SINCE YOU CAME!**_

_**I... I... Sorry... **_Sai stuttered fealing terrible. Tears leaked out of his eyes as he fell to his knees in front of the twelve year old. _**I'm sorry! **_

Although he would have found this satisfying under any other circumstance, in this case, he only felt worse as the ghost bawled. In spite of himself, all his anger deflated and guilt took over.

"God damn it..." he grumbled. He felt bad now for making his ghost cry. Wait... HIS ghost. It was not his. He did not want this nuisance of an over grown child. He turned back to his homework trying to ignore the bawling and pleading ghost at his feet. He had read the problem question twenty times before he gave up and glared back at the crying spirit. Sai flinched away from him putting his hand over his head as if expecting Hikaru to hit him.

Guilt gnawed at him when he saw Sai flinch. It kind of hurt that the ghost thought he would consider hitting him. Hikaru had never been a violent person even as a child. While Hikaru was the loud and brash kid with a nasty temper, he tended to destroy objects in his anger not people. Ironically, for all her good manners, Akari was the violent one.

Sighing softly, Hikaru got out of his chair and stood over Sai. The ghost was now trembling. He leaned down and gently touched the spirit's shoulder. He still found it strange that they could touch each other like this.

Sai's head whipped up at the contact. Hikaru put grabbed the other shoulder firmly and turned the ghost so that they were facing each other fully. He looked him straight in the eyes before saying:

_**Look... I'm sorry for yelling. **_Hikaru ran his hands through his hair in frustration. _**Since we're stuck together, we need to make some ground rules or we're gonna drive each other crazy. We'll have to compromise, okay? **_

_**Okay. **_Sai mumbled hoarsely.

_**The first thing I promise you is that I will not yell at like today ever again. The second thing I promise you is that while you're with me I will never use violence against you. **_

Sai stared at him for a long while before nodding mutely.

_**OK... Now, as for the rules, the most important rule is every day we will only play 2 hours of go. IF I'm feeling generous it will be more. I know you don't need to sleep but I do and as you just saw, when I lose sleep I get cranky. **_

_**Sorry, Hikaru. **_The ghost mumbled in a melancholic tone.

_**No I should be sorry. I should have done this to begin with. The second rule is no go or mention of go before I finish my homework. **_

_**But... **_Sai looked at Hikaru hesitating.

_**Go on. It's ok. I promised I won't yell at you like before. I haven't lied to you yet have I?**_

Sai contemplated before his countenance brightened. Hikaru was relieved that he lost that kicked puppy look. He didn't feel so much like a bully anymore.

_**But what am I supposed to while you're doing your school work? I'll be really boored! **_Sai whined.

_**Well, I could borrow books about go for you from the public library. Or I could get the go newspaper for you to read. There is also the stuff you can find online.**_

_**Really! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! **_Sai yelled before putting his arms around Hikaru in a warm tight hug.

Hikaru was startled. He did not get hugged often and this was different from the usual hugs he received. It felt as though his mind was enveloped with the warmth of Sai's happiness. Hikaru found himself putting his own arms around Sai. The twelve year old leaned into the hug before he realized what he was doing and pulled away embarrassed.

_**Anyways... **_Hikaru cleared his throat as he busied himself with turning on his computer. He made sure to hide his blushing face away from Sai as he continued. _**Since I can't get you the books or newspaper yet, we'll have to settle for the internet. When you finish what you're reading just tell me and I'll change it, ok?**_

Sai nodded vigorously glowing with happiness.

_**So what do you want to read? **_Hikaru asked as he typed his password.

_**Something on the modern rules of the game. It has been so long and many things have change since Torajiro's time. **_

After settling Sai next to him on his spare chair, Hikaru returned to his homework. For the next hour, Sai would periodically nudge Hikaru and he would change the webpage before going back to what he was doing. They settled into a rhythm and for the first time in days, Hikaru's face relaxed completely into a real smile.

##############

At 7 o'clock, Hikaru stretched in his chair and cheered.

"Finally! I'm done!"

_**Are we going to play go?**_ Sai asked excited.

_**Sorry, Sai, not yet. I just want to play some video games for an hour then we can play go. You can continue reading if you want.**_

Hikaru turned on his television and playstation console. He settled on the ground and started playing the latest Square Enix game. He was halfway through a dungeon when he noticed that Sai was no longer reading. His attention was transfixed on the TV. Hikaru frowned in confusion. This was not the first time Sai saw a television set so why was he surprised.

He paused the game before asking:

_**You okay Sai? Did you finish what you were reading?**_

_**Hikaru, what is this?**_

_**It's a video game. You control the main character of the story using the analog stick. See?**_

_**Ohhh! Incredible! Tell me more!**_

Hikaru continued to explain the story and the concept of the game as Sai asked questions. He could not help but feel relieved that Sai had finally taken an interest in something other than go. It was easier to accept his presence in his life now that they were talking about something that was not completely alien to him.

For the rest of the hour, Sai cheered as Hikaru slashed down creatures and asked the funniest questions. He laughed so hard that he got killed in the game which only made Sai wail in remorse. He spent twenty minutes calming the spirit down explaining that the character was not completely dead since he could restart from the last save point. After Sai calmed down, Hikaru dragged him back to the computer.

_**Let's get this over with, buddy. Remember only two hours. **_The twelve year old reminded as he logged into their user. Sai was practically bouncing in his seat as he waited.

_**Go go go go go.**_ Sai chanted. For some reason, today, he did not find it as irritating. Strangely he could not bring himself to get angry with the ghost.

He turned his attention back to the computer screen when he noticed something strange. The minute he had logged in he got five requests for a game. Was that normal? He had no idea. Before Sai came along he had never really played this type of online game. Whatever, it did not really matter to him anyways.

He looked at the nicknames and one caught his eye.

_**Look Sai. Zelda. It must be a Japanese girl.**_

_**How can you tell? There is no face.**_

_**Well, the name is taken from the name of a princess in a video game and next to each name the flag of the country they come from is posted. **_

_**Ooh! So you can play people from different countries. This is so exciting! I have only ever played Japanese, Korean and Chinese people! I did not realize that it has spread so far and wide.**_

_**Yeah... So do you want to play her?**_

_**Yes! Yes! Let's play!**_

After accepting the request, Hikaru mechanically placed the stones where Sai told him to. He had noticed that the moment he started playing a match, Sai's whole countenance changed. It was almost as though he changed into a different person. His usually soft brown eyes sharpened to steel. He could not help but wonder what it was about this game that made people so strangely addicted.

_**Hikaru! She resigned. That was such a good match. Her playing style is reckless but it's strange.**_

_**What's strange?**_

_**It does not seem like the play of a woman.**_

_**How can you tell that? Sai, it has to be a girl. You'd have to be an idiot not to know that Zelda is girl and worse a princess.**_

_**If you're so sure... **_Sai looked contemplative at the screen when suddenly he pointed at the screen. _**Hikaru, what is this?**_

The twelve year old looked where Sai was pointing. It was the chat bar. There was a message there.

"Who are you? Are you a pro?" Hikaru read aloud.

_**This is a chat panel. It allows you to have a conversation with the player.**_

_**Ooh! Simply incredible! So this magic box lets you play go and talk to the player! What should we say?**_

Hikaru scratched his head in thought before typing:_** '**_**I'm strong aren't I?'**

_**Hikaru! That is not something I would say about a game of go! It's too childish!**_

_**It's perfectly accurate if you ask me since you're an overgrown child anyways.**_

_**Meany! Hikaru is so mean! I am not an overgrown child!**_

Seeing Sai's eyes water, Hikaru chose not to comment further. He did not want to make the ghost cry again so he distracted him with the ten new requests. To his relief, Sai instantly forgot about what Hikaru had said and went back into his go frenzy.

_**###########**_

Hikaru ended up giving Sai an extra hour and went to sleep at 10. It was Saturday anyways so he had the option to sleep in tomorrow. He lay in bed starig at the ceiling trying to sleep but there was something nagging at his mind. He turned his head to observe the long-haired man sitting on his window cill.

_**Sai...**_ He called. He could not sleep anyways so why not get it off his mind. It was not as though the ghost slept anyways.

_**Hikaru, why are you still awake? I thought you had gone to sleep.**_

_**Something's bothering me. Can I ask you a question?**_

_**Of course, Hikaru. Ask me anything.**_

_**Why did think I was going to hit you after I started yelling?**_

Sai gave him a dear in headlight look before sputtering. Hikaru sighed realizing that he probably when over boundary of personal.

_**You don't have answer. I mean, it's probably too personal.**_

_**No no, I want to answer but it is very difficult...**_

_**Take your time. Can't sleep anyways.**_

Getting off the window sill, Sai turned so that he was facing away from him.

_**I... I was born into a samurai family. As a boy, my father tried to have me trained in the martial arts. However, I did not have the aptitude for it nor the interest. I had three older brothers who were already accepted as part of the samurai clan. Father used to punish me severely for the embarrassment my lack of skill caused him.**_

_**Are you saying he beat you up?**_ Hikaru said outraged. He could see that Sai was trembling. He felt anger rise in him at the thought of someone hurting his ghost.

_**Bastard...**_

_**I was weak and he needed to toughen me up. When I was twelve, he shipped me off to my uncle who lived in a monastery as the head monk. I guess he could not take any more shame and gave up on me. My uncle introduced me to go and for the first time in my life I found something that I excelled in. Within a few months of learning the game, I had already beaten my uncle and all the other priest.**_

Now, he understood why Sai thought of nothing but playing go. It hurts when your father refuses to acknowledge you because you did not excel like he wanted you to. Thinking of his own distant father, he remembered the last scolding he had received from the man. No matter how hard he tried he only ever disappointed his dad. Hikaru had taken solace in drawing just like Sai did in go.

_**I understand now. I'm sorry about yelling like that.**_

_**No, Hikaru. I should be the one to apologize. You were right when you said I was being selfish. **_

_**No, don't be sorry. When you're good at something, it's only right that you try to improve until you are the best you can be. Let me show you something.**_

Sai was now facing with a look of relief and curiosity as Hikaru got out of bed and shuffled over to his hiding place. He took out all his sketch books one by one.

_**What are these? **_Sai asked excited.

_**They're sketchbooks. You draw in them using a pencil. **_

_**Oh, the erasable brush!**_

Hikaru opened his first sketchbook showing him one by one his drawings.

_**Hikaru who drew these?**_

_**I did. Now that I look at them again, it's embarrassing. My first drawings were terrible.**_

_**Everyone is terrible when they first try something. The great artists of this world are the ones who persevere and strive to be better no matter how hard it is. Show me more.**_

_**You're talking about go aren't you?**_

_**Well of course but the same principle applies.**_

Hikaru showed him all the sketchbooks with the manga-style drawings and when he moved to the realistic ones, Sai asked:

_**Ne, ne Hikaru. Why are these drawings different?**_

_**Because I felt that there was something missing in the previous ones. I changed my style because I was looking for that something. **_

_**I like these much more. It seems almost like if I reach out I could touch them. **_

Hikaru had always thought that if ever anyone saw his drawings they would just laugh at them but Sai's warm words filled him with joy. When they reached the portraits, Sai's enthusiasm became even greater.

_**Hikaru! These are incredible! They are on par with the portraits I have seen of the emperor drawn by the artists of the court! The details! Isn't this Akari? Did she sit for you?**_

_**No she didn't I drew here from memory. Actually, you're the first person I've ever shown these. We're the same you know. All my life I've been a huge disappointment to my father. He wants me to go university and get high paying job like a doctor, lawyer or even a businessman but I've never been good at school. My dad regards artists as intellectually weak people with no future ahead for them. That's why I'm afraid to show anybody.**_

Suddenly, he was pulled into a crushing hug. He felt the strong arms squeeze the breath out of him as they tightened.

_**Sai! Can't breathe! Let go!**_

_**Sorry... **_Sai said looking tearfully apologetic.

_**It's ok. Just remember next time that I need to breathe.**_

_**Yes, Hikaru.**_

Hikaru yawned as he suddenly felt very sleepy. He glanced at the clock and found that it was now 11:30 pm.

_**I'm gonna go sleep now. G'night Sai.**_

_**Sleep well, Hikaru.**_

_**##########**_

Hikaru woke up the next day to the sound of his mother's voice calling him for breakfast. He was about to roll over and go back to sleep when he felt hands try to shake him awake.

_**Hikaru! Hikaru! Wake up! You have to go eat breakfast. It is not healthy to pass over eating breakfast. You are still a child and if you want to grow strong you have to eat healthily. **_

He tried to ignore the voice in his head and go back to sleep. After ten minutes, Hikaru huffed and got out of bed feeling annoyed at Sai for his disturbing his sleep.

_**Fine. Just stop your whining. **_He snapped. To his surprise, instead of recoiling at his tone, Sai stayed unfazed and continued to bounce in excitement. He decided not to question it. As long as Sai did not start crying like he did yesterday, Hikaru did not really care.

When finally went down the stairs, his mother gave him an astonished look and said:

"Hikaru, you're awake."

"Why are you so surprised?"

"Well, dear. You're never up when I call you for breakfast. I usually have to to your room and drag you out of bed." she replied. "Oh well, sit and eat your breakfast."

As Hikaru and his mom settled at the table eating breakfast, he turned on the TV and flicked through the channels to find something interesting to watch. He landed on a channel showing a harsh looking man in traditional garbs. He seemed to be playing go.

The commentator's voice rang out:

"... Magnificent play by Touya-meijin don't you agree, Takeshima-san."

"Yes, Sato-san." replied a second voice. "It is to be expected from the man considered by many to be the closest to the hand of god. His opponent is hol-"

"Boring." Hikaru said as he changed the channel.

_**Nooo! Hikaru change it back! Change it back! I want to see! Pleeeease!**_

_**Not now, Sai. Let me watch my anime. I'm sure I will be able to find the video on the net. I'll let you watch it then. Ok?**_

_**Ok... **_Sai replied sulkily.

"Oh Hikaru. Akari called this morning. She says that she will come here at 10 o'clock so that you can go to the festival together." His mom suddenly said.

"What festival? I never agreed to any such thing."

_**Yes you did Hikaru. Akari asked you on Friday and you said yes.**_

_**I did no such thing if I did I would remember.**_

_**But you did. It was on your way home that day.**_

Hikaru tried recalling what he had done that day on the way back. He distinctively remembered that had not been listening to a word she was saying. Saying yes every once in a while to make her believe he was listening. It must have happened then.

_**I wasn't even listening when I agreed. Maybe I can still get out of it...**_

_**No! You made a promise to Akari and a respectable young man always keeps his promises to a lady. **_

_**Lady? Akari is no lady.**_

_**Shindo Hikaru! You will go if it is the last thing I do.**_

Sai had that determined look on his face. The ghost was too stubborn. If he tried to go against him, he had a bad feeling that he would end up with a huge headache from Akari and Sai's yelling.

_**Fine, fine. I'll go. Damn it.**_

Sai had a self-satisfied look before he cheered and danced around celebrating his win.

"Overgrown brat..." He muttered under his breath.

"What was that, dear?" his mom asked with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Nothing! I just remembered I had to do something!" With that he stuffed the rest of his breakfast into his mouth.

_**Hikaru! What atrocious manners! You should not put all your food in your mouth at once.**_

Ignoring Sai, the boy left the table and went to his room. It was only 9 o'clock enough time to play his video game while he waited for Akari. The boy and his ghost settled side by side in front of the television screen as Hikaru played his game.

#########

The festival at Haze middle school was crowded as Hikaru and Akari waded through the people while eating their takoyaki. They were so yummy and it almost made up for being dragged to this event. He was probably going to end up going to this middle school but that did not mean he was going to join a club. He was already too busy with entertaining his ghost. How was he going to find time for a club of all things?

"Hikaru! What do you want to see first?" Akari asked with a smile.

"Hhhm..." he contemplated. "I know the anime club!"

Akari smiled again before pointing to the left.

"I think it's over there!" She was pointing at a stand that was surrounded by a dozen people. There was no way they were getting through that crowd. It did not help that Hikaru was very short.

"I guess that's out..." He grumbled feeling annoyed. "You choose!"

"How about the Ikebana club?"

He looked at her incredulous, "You're kidding, right? Could you pick a girlier club than that one? Why would we be interested in it?"

Akari clobbered him over the head and yelled:

"I'm interested in it and if you haven't notice, I AM A GIRL!"

"What the hell is wrong with you? Hey, Akari where you going!"

She stormed off in a hissy fit leaving Hikaru feeling confused.

_**Hikaru... I think that girl likes you.**_

_**Of course she likes me. For god's sake, we've been friends since we were in diapers, why wouldn't she like me? **_He felt very confused. What was Sai trying to get at?

_**Never mind Hikaru. Isn't that go?**_

He turned to look at what Sai was pointing at and found an older boy with glasses. He was standing at a table with go stuff all over it.

_**Let's go there! Please! **_Sai begged as he clung to Hikaru's legs.

_**Fine. We'll go. Now stop that!**_

_**Yay!**_

The boy at the stand was currently putting stones on the board. Once he finished, he said:

"Now try solving this."

The old man was looking at the board in concentration before placing some stones.

"You solved it!" he exclaimed. "Would you like to try another one?"

_**What the heck are they doing? **_

_**I believe they are solving life and death problems. I read about it yesterday in the magic box.**_

"Would anyone else like to try? If you solve a problem you win a prize. You even have the chance to win this book by Touya-meijin."

_**Touya-Meijin? Hikaru, I want it! Please! **_

_**Oh alright! I'll win the book for you and after that we're leaving!**_

"Can I try? I want to win the book."

"To win the book, you need to solve the hardest problem in the book."

"Then, give me that!" Hikaru replied impatient.

"Ok. I'm Tsutsui Kimihiro by the way."

"Shindo Hikaru." He replied as he watched the other boy place the stones.

"You have to be at Touya Akira's level to solve this problem."

"Touya Akira?"

"Yes! He's the Meijin's son. I hear that he will be taking the pro exam soon. I think that he is about your age."

_**Go ahead Sai. **_Hikaru said when Tsutsui finished positioning the stones.

_**It's over here! **_Sai exclaimed pointing at a spot with his fan. He placed the stone where his friend had him.

"You're right!" Tsutsui exclaimed. "How did you...?"

"Lucky guess... Can I have my book now?"

"Oh yes! Here you go!"

"See you!"

As Hikaru was about to walk away he bumped right into a tall guy dressed in a yakuta covered with shogi pieces.

"Sorry!" Hikaru bowed as he went around him.

Without giving it more thought he walked away and lost himself in the crowd with the sound of Sai's chattering in his head. He was heading for the festival exit when he something caught his eye. An art club? His curiosity got the better of him and he found himself heading for it. They were selling brushes, paper and several different types of paint.

_**Oh, Hikaru! Have you ever used paint in your art before?**_

_**No, I've never had any. **_

_**If you're interested get what you need and I'll teach you.**_

_**Really? **_Hikaru asked feeling excitement of learning something new. _**But how am I going to hide it from mom? There only so many places I can use as hiding places.**_

_**Hikaru, maybe you should tell your mother. You know that you cannot hide this forever.**_

_**Yeah, but I can try…**_

_**Don't worry. I'll be there and support you if you do. **_

Hikaru smiled gratefully and ended up using most of his pocket money on the art supplies. They headed home both smiling as they walked side by side.

END OF CHAPTER 2

**I hope everyone enjoyed**** the second installment of my story. Please read and review. It's nice having feedback no matter how short.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone :)**

**I would like to thank each and every one who posted a review.  
**

**Since there were some question, I devised this Q&A to answer them.  
**

**_Is this story set further in the future or is Hikaru older?_  
**

_ANSWER: Yes this story is further in the future. I can't really quite remember what the technology was like back in the day so I decided to stick to writing about what I do know. Furthermore, if I stuck with the original timeline, it would be hard to explain why a kid from a middle class family has a personal computer. As for the other half of the question, the answer is no. As I mentioned in the story, Hikaru is 12 years old at the moment. _**_  
_**

_**Is this Akari/Hikaru or a gen story?**__  
_

_ANSWER: It seems some people misunderstood but no matter. Even my sister thought I was pairing them together when she read the last chapter much to my dismay. Even in the manga, it's abit obvious that Akari likes Hikaru but my story it will never happen. Mostly because at his current age, Hikaru does not even see her as a girl and when he gets older, he will most definitely see her as a sister. I'm considering making this a gen story but I haven't decided yet. Honestly, when I first thought of this story, it was a Akira/Hikaru story but that was never set in stone.  
_

_**How did Sai get into the palace if he was from a Samurai Clan?**  
_

_ANSWER: Since this is a part of the story in itself, you will find out in the following chapter to come ;) For those who are confused, it will be fully explained and I will try to make it as clear as possible.  
_

_**Why art?**  
_

_ANSWER: That question is actually very difficult to explain. One of the main reasons is because I am an artist myself why I decided to include this hobby. All authors put a little of themselves into their stories. The main reason however will give too much of the plot away. The fun of reading a story is wondering what will happen next so this answer will have to do for now.  
_

_**Will Hikaru ever tell his mother about his problems?**  
_

_ANSWER: Not likely anytime soon. Even in the manga, Hikaru did not seem like the type to actually sit down and have a heart to heart with his mom no matter how much he loves her. But don't worry, it will happen when I feel the time is right.  
_

**Now on to the third chapter, enjoy! ;)**_  
_

**I own nothing except maybe Satoshi...  
**

THE ART OF GO

CHAPTER 3: RIVALRY

The last exam was finally finished. It was summer vacation now! Hikaru and many other boys started cheering as the rest of the class started talking about their future plans. He sobered up as he thought of his own. That day at the festival, Akari had seen him with the bags of painting supplies he had bought and confronted him. Not only did she tell his mom, she also insisted they take painting classes together.

Surprisingly, his mother agreed but thankfully, neither of them found out about his drawing hobby. They both probably assumed that it was a new phase. He knew he should have said something at that moment but the risk that she would tell his father stopped him before he could even confess to anything. Akari did not stop there however. Not matter how much he insisted he did not want to join any clubs at Haze middle school; she was determined to make sure that they joined the art club together.

As annoyed as he was, his bad mood only lasted a few minutes since for the first time in a long time he felt as though he had done well on his finals. He smiled at his ghost who was rejoicing the fact that after two weeks of reprieve, was finally going to play go again. His mom had disabled the internet so that he could not yield to any distractions while studying. Hikaru had promised the ghost that he would get 5 hours of go every day on the condition that Sai help him prepare for the upcoming exams.

Added incentive was the fact that his mother had threatened to take away the internet for the entire summer if he ended up needing summer classes again. Hikaru shuddered as he remembered Sai's teaching methods. Although Sai was a very strict teacher, they had found out the reason behind Hikaru's low grades.

The ghost noticed that he often mixed up his Kanji and that he could barely read any of his textbooks. With the Chinese ink that Sai had insisted they buy, he had taught Hikaru to write the old way. It was actually no different than drawing. Not only did everything make more sense, it had improved his handwriting.

_**Hikaru! Hikaru! Will we will finally be allowed to play go?**_

_**Yeah, mom said that she will reconnect the internet today. So as promised, you'll get five hours of go.**_

_**Ne, ne, Hikaru. I want to play you as well.**_

_**Huh! No way! I don't know how to play and I don't wanna know!**_

_**Come on Hikaru! You have to try it at least once before you pass judgement! I am sure that once you do, you will take a liking to it! Please Hikaru! Pleaaase!**_

Hikaru glared at the ghost but Sai was obviously not relenting. If it would save him from a headache maybe he should... NO! That was exactly what the conniving spirit wanted. He realized that over the past month with the ghost he had relented more often than not. He was spoiling him and now Sai was obviously under the impression that if he was annoying enough, he would eventually get what he wanted.

_**No! I already made it clear when we first started all this that I wanted nothing to do with go!**_

_**But-**_

_**No buts Sai! I don't want to learn go and no matter how you beg and cry that will NOT change.**_

They stared stubbornly at each other for several minutes before Sai sighed.

_**Alright... I will relent.**_

_**Good. **_

_**For now.**_

_**What do you mean for now?**_

Before Sai could dignify him with an answer, Hikaru's attention was suddenly drawn away by a hand on his shoulder. Sai and Hikaru both jumped in surprise. He turned to find the hand belonged to Satoshi.

"Shindou, finally got your attention? What's wrong with you? You've been spacing out a lot these days?"

"Nothing's wrong, Satoshi. Absolutely nothing." Hikaru replied laughing nervously as he rubbed the back of his head.

_**Hikaru! Cease rubbing your hair that way! It is already messy! You should have brushed your hair like I told you this morning! Being presentable is very important. Blah blah blah blah.**_

Hikaru chose to ignore Sai and continued to focus his attention on his friend.

"So you wanna join the guys and I in a game of football?" (AN : Soccer for people living in America. Seemed more authentic since only Americans use soccer)

"Can't, I have something that I promised to do. I can't delay anymore..." Hikaru replied sadly. No matter how tempting it was to ditch go for football, he knew better.

"Is it something you promised to do with your girlfriend?" Satoshi replied a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Girlfriend? What girlfriend? What are you talking about?" Hikaru said very confused at the strange allegations.

_**Sai, do you know what he's talking about?**_

_**No, Hikaru. I don't know. **_Sai replied too innocently. He obviously knew something but as he was about to turn his suspicions on the ghost, Satoshi replied:

"Akari, of course! I mean, who else could I be talking about? All the other girls in class avoid you like a plague!"

"Akari?" Hikaru could not believe his ear. Was that what everyone thought? Laughter that had been bubbling up, burst out uproariously.

"Akari!" he said between laughs as he wiped his tears of mirth. "Can you even consider THAT a girl? Where did you get the idea that she could be my girlfriend?"

Before he could continue, he yelped in pain as he was hit in the head by a very familiar fist. "STUPID, HIKARU!" she yelled as she hit him one more time before storming away.

"What the HELL Akari!" he yelled back. "Hey, where are you going? Aren't we going home together? Hey!"

He watched on as Akari walked away. She ignored him completely. He did not understand why she always left in a huff like that. What did he do this time?

"What the hell just happened?" Hikaru said to no one in particular.

"You're so clueless!" Satoshi said laughing. "Well, see you Shindou!"

His classmate ran off to catch up with the other boys. Hikaru's confusion only increased as he wondered what Satoshi meant. When he asked Sai, he felt even more mystified. The stupid ghost just hid his face behind his fan as he gave a very secretive smile and refused to give him a straight answer.

Hikaru decided to just class this incident as another unsolvable mystery as he left walked out of school. He had just finished the last of his final exams and he did not feel like breaking his head over this.

When Hikaru arrived home, he ran up the stairs after yelling a greeting to his mother. He threw his bag on his bed and turned on his computer.

"MOM! Did you reconnect the Internet like you promised!" He yelled through the open door. He was at the end of his patience. Sai had been obnoxious the whole way home. He knew the only thing that would shut him up was go. Although he had warmed up to the hyper-active ghost, he could not stand him when he was on go-withdrawal.

"Yes, dear!" she yelled back.

_**Thank god!**_

_**Go go go go go! **_Sai mindlessly sang in Hikaru's head as he bounced around the room.

He opened the internet browser, quickly typed the address to the go site. He sat there waiting for it to load. After a few minutes, he wondered what was going on.

_**Why is it taking so long to load? An error message! **_A chill ran down his spine. Oh crap. Thankfully Sai was too busy expressing his joy. He tried reloading several times but to no avail it still displayed the same message every time. Maybe, his mom had forgotten to reconnect the internet. No, that can't be right, his mom had a very good memory so if she said she did it then she did. He tried google and still nothing. He stole a glance at the ghost before he said:

_**Wait here, Sai. I just need to ask mom something then you can play go.**_

_**Ok! **_Sai beamed none the wiser. Thank god!

After doing everything possible to get back the internet connection, a call to their wireless provider uncovered that it would not be back before tomorrow morning. Apparently, they were performing maintenance checks on all their equipment.

"Why today! Why did they have to do this today! What am I going to do?" he yelled as he grabbed his hair in despair. He went back to his room ignoring his mother's questioning gaze.

_**Hikaru! Hikaru! Where aaare you? **_

_**I'm here! **_

Sai was giving him that expectant look. Hikaru felt bad for what he was about to do but it was not even his fault this time. How was he supposed to predict such an event? He swallowed with difficulty before saying:

_**Ah, Sai...**_

_**Hikaru, why are you stalling? Are we not going to play go on the magic box? Come on, Hikaru! I wanna play goooo! Let's play! **_The hyper-active ghost whined as he grabbed Hikaru's arm trying to pull him to the chair.

_**Sai. **_Hikaru took a deep breath before continuing. _**I'm sorry, but... We can't play go on the computer today.**_

_**Whaaaat! How could you Hikaru? You said if I helped you prepare for your examinations I would be able to play as soon as they were over! You're so meaaaan!**_

The rest of his tirade was unintelligible as the ghost started crying. If he did not do something quick, he was sure the ancient spirit would cry until morning. This would not do. He needed his sleep.

_**It's not my fault! I want to let you play but the internet is down and it won't come back until tomorrow morning.**_

_**In-teru-netto? **_Sai questioned as tears continue to stream down his face. _**What are you talking about? You're just talking gibberish so that you can distract me! Well it will not work! **_

Sai had started chanting 'I wanna play go' as he pulled the mother of all temper tantrums. He should have known trying to explain to Sai would never work. His ghost had barely any understanding of the modern world and he could barely remember any of the westernized words. It was no wonder he thought Hikaru was trying to confuse him since he still thought that a computer was a magic box. He had called it computer at least a thousand times since they met but it did not change anything

He felt a headache building up as he looked around frantically for a way out. His eyes widened as they narrowed on at the open go weekly that was strewn on the floor. He had go stuff all over the place.

When his mom had asked about it, he told her that his grandpa had told him he would give him money if he beat him at go. Thankfully, she believed him. He hoped she did not talk to his grandpa about it. If she did, there was no doubt that his lie would be uncovered and then the questions would begin. He took this risk because it was too much of a hassle to try and hide all the things he bought to appease Sai. After living with Sai for so long, he finally understood the plight of a parent.

He grabbed the copy as he read the ad at the top of the page. It was a for a go convention that was taking place today. If he left now, they could probably make it in time for the opening. Now, all he had to do was get Sai to stop crying and listen to him.

_**Sai. Sai! SAI! **_He yelled as loud as he could in his mind. Thankfully, Sai froze on the ground. _**Look at this!**_

_**What is it? **_Sai replied hoarsely.

_**There's a go convention today. **_

_**Go convention? But I asked you last time about it and you said we could not go!**_

_**Yeah, I know what I said Sai. **_Hikaru grumbled as he rolled his eyes. _**But since the 'magic box' is not working right now, why don't we go there instead? You might even get to play someone face to face.**_

_**Really! Thank you Hikaru! Thank you! **_Sai cheered and proceeded to envelop Hikaru in a bear hug.

_**Sai! Get off! **_Hikaru yelled. _**If you don't stop that we won't make it there on time. **_

_**Ah! **_Sai yelled in horror. _**No! Let us go Hikaru!**_

_**Wait! I just need to grab some things and we can go.**_

Hikaru grabbed the yellow cap that hung on his lamp and rummaged through his sock drawer looking for his sunglasses. He needed a disguise. There was no way he was letting anyone recognize him at a go convention. He knew for a fact that many of his grandpa's friends often attended these events. It was too risky.

As soon as he found his sunglasses, he put them on roughly and he wore the cap carefully so that his bleached hair was hidden safely underneath the cap.

Hikaru grabbed his backpack from where he had thrown it and left the room. Sai was chattered all the way to the subway. He was getting too good at filtering out his ghost's incessant nattering. He sincerely hoped that this convention would satisfy Sai's addiction.

#############

Touya Akira sighed in resignation. His father's student, Ogata Juudan, had decided to force him into going to this convention. The man was supposed to play some teaching games as well as an exhibition game with a lower dan. According to Ogata-san, his reason for dragging him along was to keep him from moping around in his room all day and he needed to socialize. He completely disagreed to the implication that studying go was seen as 'moping around'. Moreover, he did socialize. Just yesterday, at his father's go salon, he played several games of shidougo with the patrons and even got a game with the champion of the national go tournament.

Akira sighed again as he remembered the game. He had thought that maybe since the boy was the national champion he would prove to be what he had been searching for. A rival. It was true that he was surrounded by pros but none of them ever felt like true rivals. If anything, those pros, his father included, were a goal he was trying to reach.

When his father had asked why he had not taken the professional exam yet, he had tried to explain with great difficulty that something was missing. Akira had always had difficulties expressing himself when it came to subjects unrelated to go which was the biggest reason for his lack of friends his own age. His youngest friend was Ashiwara-san one of his father's student. Most of the children he met had no interest in go and the ones that did were either jealous of his proficiency at the board game or they assumed that he was arrogant.

He had ended up telling his father that he was signing up to the next exams. After months of searching, he was disheartened and had finally decided to give up on his futile attempts. He knew it was the sensible thing to do but he still felt a little depressed by this turn of events.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Ogata-san suddenly said breaking through his deep thoughts. "You've been spacing out since we got in the car."

"I was just thinking."

"About?"

"The pro exams." Akira replied sputtering a bit as the wind blew his hair into his face. He had tried to convince the older man to pull the top of his convertible up but nothing he said could convince him. He pushed his long hair out of his face as Ogata-san laughed loudly.

"What are you worried about? I doubt anyone participating in the exams will prove to be much of a challenge. In fact, you could probably beat each and every one of the current inseis."

"I know..." Akira replied sullenly. Why did he have to bring that up? He already knew that and it did not make him feel better. He wanted a challenge, to play the type of game that made you sweat and made you tremble in anticipation at the thought of the next game.

"Oh, we've arrived." Ogata-san said as he parked his car in a VIP spot.

"Do you want to go to the washroom so that you can make yourself presentable?" The taller man asked mockingly while lighting a cigarette. Before he could reply, he continued: "See you inside then."

As Ogata-san walked away, Akira shook his head in exasperation at the man's antics. He had realized that the pro had intentionally left the top off. He liked trying to ruffle Akira's feathers but he did not let it bother him as long as Ogata did not do anything too malicious.

When he finally entered the convention area, Ogata-san was already playing his shidougo game with an elderly man. Akira knew it was probably a rich man who had paid for a teaching game. It was one part of being a pro that he found distasteful. He had heard from Ashiwara-san that sometimes pros were asked to lose games as good will to the customers. He hoped fervently that when he became a professional, this would never be asked of him. He was pretty certain that he would never be able to bring himself to agree.

The man facing Ogata-san was very good for an amateur but he was still not good enough to ever become a professional. There was no room for major improvement in his playing style. He was in no mood to play weaker players so he did not sit down at one of the free tables. Therefore while Ogata-san was concentrated on the game, he wondered off to one of the stands selling books.

They had a whole library of go related books at home but new books were released every month. He had not visited the usual library because of his exams so he was curious to see what new books he could purchase. As soon as he was close enough, a book at the forefront caught his attention. It was a new recompilation of Honinbo Shuzaku's games. He grasped it and was about to turn it to see the price when he realized that someone else was grabbing it.

The first thing he noticed was that this person looked very much out of place. He was wearing the brightest yellow cap he had ever seen and even sunglasses. That in itself was very confusing. Who wore sunglasses indoors apart from blind people? The other boy looked more like the type of person you would see in arcades and the likes. _**What is he doing at a go convention? **_He knew better than to judge a person by his looks so he decided to do the polite thing and hand him the book.

"Here. Take it. Are you a fan of Honinbo Shuzaku?"

"Oh, not really. This is supposed to be a gift to a friend. I kinda disappointed him today so I'm trying to get him something to cheer him up." The boy turned the book to the back and yelled: "Huh! Why is this book so expensive?"

"If this one is too expensive, I can help you look for a cheaper book if you'd like?" He said politely.

"Sure!" The other boy said as he stuck his hand out. "You can call me Fujiwara Sai."

"I am Touya Akira. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Fujiwara-san."

"Don't be so stiff, buddy! Call me Hi- Ah, I mean Sai!"

Akira felt a bit uncomfortable as the other boy put his arm around his shoulder. He had seen other boys in his class do this to their friends but it was strange being in this situation himself. His classmates always gave him a wide berth. He had overheard several of them calling him names he would rather not repeat. It was nice and he felt his spirits lift.

By the time, they had found something within Fujiwara-san's budget an hour had already passed. They both left the stand with a bag of purchases.

"Would you care for a game of go?" Akira asked. He did not care for once that the match would probably be uneven. He waited for an answer while trying to gage what the boy was thinking. He had no luck since the sunglasses effectively hid his eyes from view.

"Oh, alright. Fine, then. Let's play a game." Strangely enough, he said this while cringing but he decided to dismiss it as normal for the boy since it was not the first time he observed such behavior.

As they headed for the game area, Akira noticed that Ogata-san was no longer there. He was probably mingling with he fellow pros. It was pretty crowded today so he could not catch a glimpse of him anywhere. He knew that in half an hour the exhibition match was going to start so he could meet up with him then.

"Here. You can play black." Akira said as he handed him the goke. "How many handicaps do you need?"

"We're that same age why would I need a handicap? I'm pretty strong anyways."

"If you insist, do you play go often?" He asked genuinely curious as he waited for the boy to make his first move.

"Every day." Fujiwara-san replied.

"Onegaishimasu" Akira said while bowing.

Fujiwara-san repeated the gesture awkwardly before he picked up his first stone and placed it on the board.

_**He holds the stone like a complete beginner! **_Akira was confused as to how someone who played every day still held his stones like that.

"You know this is the first time I play on an actual board. I usually play 'net go."

_**That explains it. I should go easy on him then. **_Akira decided to play Shidougo with like he did with the patrons of his father's go salon. However as the game progressed, he noticed that all his attacks were easily being thwarted. No matter what he tried, they were deflected.

_**If I keep playing like this, I will lose. I'll have to play seriously from now on. It was strange. This boy's playing style is very similar to Honinbo Shuzaku's but it has some modern hands mixed in. **_Akira thought as he glanced at his opponent. His frustration heightened at the sunglasses blocking that still hid Fujiwara-san's eyes.

His eyes widened when he saw the next move. _**This is not the best move! It's not even the worst move! It's almost as though... He's testing my abilities from high above.**_

Akira tried his best but even his defense was useless. In the end, he resigned. He could not believe it. How can anyone be so strong? He was taken out of his reverie as a hand came to his shoulder.

"Akira, there you are." Ogata-san said. "Who were you playing?"

Akira looked at the seat across from in dismay as he realized that his opponent was gone. _**How long has he been gone? Will I be able to catch up to him? **_He looked around trying to find a glimpse of a bright yellow cap.

"Did you see my opponent? Did you see a boy my age wearing bright yellow and sunglasses?"

"Sunglasses?" Ogata-san looked as confused as he felt. "No, I did not see such a person. You were alone when I found you. Why do you care anyway? You won didn't you?"

"No, I lost." Akira said dejected. He had lost and worst of all the other boy had been playing shidougo with him. He had only realized this after he lost the game. He had been re-evaluating his moves and strategies when he had noticed.

His eyes blurred as tears filled them when hands grasped his shoulders as he was forcefully turned around.

"Who was your opponent? Who was playing black!" Ogata-san yelled with a crazed look in his eyes.

"He said his name was Fujiwara Sai." He replied quickly feeling a bit intimidated by the man's sudden change in mood.

"Sai is a child… Impossible."

"Do you know him?" Akira asked very curious to how they were connected. "But he said that his was the first time he was playing on a real board. He usually plays on the internet."

After he finished his explanation, Ogata-san just ran off before he could say anymore.

"Ogata-san. Ogata-san! Where are you going? Your exhibition match is going to start in ten minutes." All his words fell to deaf ears as the older man disappeared into the crowd leaving a very confused Touya Akira.

###########

_**Are you happy now? **_Hikaru asked as they left the convention.

_**Yes. **_Sai sighed contentedly as they walked side by side. _**That was an incredible match.**_

_**But you won Sai and you were playing a teaching game. **_Hikaru could not believe that the ghost was satisfied with this game. He had been nervous since they left the convention because of this.

_**How did you know that I was playing Shidougo with him? **_Sai seemed surprised. Hikaru did not understand why though.

_**Isn't obvious? If you had been playing at your full strength, you would not have won by only 2.5 points. You usually completely crush opponents of his level. Why are looking at me like that?**_

_**You know Hikaru... I have finally realized why god has chosen you to be my companion. **_Sai said with a mysterious smile painted on his face.

END OF CHAPTER 3

**Thank you for reading my fanfiction :) Not to be a nag... but Please review!**

**Unfortunately there's no telling what can happen so I won't make any promises about when chapter 4 will be out.  
**

**See you next time for CHAPTER 4: INVINCIBLE  
**


End file.
